Si decidieras amarme
by DulceNessie88
Summary: La imprimación debe indicarte quien es tu alma gemela, ¿que se supone que deben hacer si no funciona y no son correspondidos?, ¿que hacer si no eres capaz de resistirse a los encantos de tu imprimada? Renesmee Cullen se aprovecha del amor de Jacob y lo utiliza para sus caprichos, hasta que el se aburre y decide ponerle fin a la tortuosa relación.
1. Chapter 1: Renesmee mi dolor de cabeza

Renesmee

-¿No puedes solo conformarte con esto?- pregunté vistiéndome para irme, Jacob ya había comenzado con la misma pataleta de siempre.

-Para ti es fácil, tú no te imprimaste- respondió repitiendo por quinta vez lo mismo.

-Tendré que repetirlo nuevamente- dije subiéndome a la cama acercándome a su boca- no me interesa la famosa imprimación o como se llame- le dije en su cara ¿Cómo no lo entendía?

-Estoy cansado de esto, yo te quiero solo para mí, quiero que estemos juntos, no tener sexo contigo cada vez que se te da la gana-

Me senté en el borde de la cama para abrocharme los zapatos – a mí me gusta así, no te quiero pegado a mí todo el día, eso es para bobos, a mí me gusta pasarlo bien y hablando de eso hoy en la tarde tengo una cita con un chavo que conocí el martes pasado- dije emocionada.

-Y más encima me lo cuentas, se ve que el poco afecto que me tienes te importa un carajo- dijo poniéndose de pie dejándome ver porque me había revolcado con él hace dos horas.

-¡Ey! No expongas así la mercancía, que me dan ganas de repetir lo de hace un rato- sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

-Ya lárgate niña malcriada- me contesto enfadado, pero yo no dejaría que Black se enojara conmigo, así que en un segundo lo tenía nuevamente pegado a la pared suplicando que no me detuviera-

-Si no te amara te habría asesinado- dijo en mi boca y luego me lanzó sobre la cama, Jacob no lo sabía pero era el único que había poseído mi cuerpo, yo no era una santa pero tampoco una zorra, es cierto que ya había intentado besar a la mayoría de los chicos de la manada pero ellos no tenían la culpa, Jacob los tenia a todos amenazados, los pobres se me escondían, el pueblo entero hablaba sobre mí, pero no porque fuera mitad humana ni mitad vampiro si no por los problemas en los que vivía metida, mis padres seguían aquí viviendo a escondidas solo para protegerme, el resto de la familia se marchó a Alaska, les he dicho que nunca me mudare de aquí y pienso cumplirlo.

-Yo pensé que para amar a alguien debías ser correspondido- dije solo para molestarlo, me encantaba que se enojara mientras me hacia el amor.

-Eres cruel ¿sabías?, algún día todo lo que haces se te devolverá Nessie-

-Ya no me llames así y bésame- dije atrapando su boca con mis labios-

-Te llamo como quiero porque eres mía y lo sabes aunque no quieras admitirlo y te la pases dándome celos- dijo penetrándome con fuerza mientras mis manos yacían prisionera bajo las suyas, me había llevado a la cama, y estaba a punto de regalarme otro hermoso y placentero orgasmo-

-Cállate y no te detengas- dije conteniéndome lo más que pude para no llegar tan pronto.

-¿Qué no me detenga?- dijo desacelerando el ritmo entrando suave y lentamente.

-Eres un maldito- le dije antes de besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo entrando hasta el fondo haciéndome arquear la espalda.

-Maldito, eso eres- fue mi respuesta y su siguiente movimiento me hizo explotar.

-Un maldito no te haría sentir así- dijo y se quitó de encima, ¿Por qué tenía que echar todo a perder con sus conflictos emocionales?

Jacob

Cuando se marchó, me tendí en la cama a descansar un poco, las últimas horas habían sido agotantes en la compañía de Nessie, física y psicológicamente me dejaba exhausto, no entendía esa actitud que tenía conmigo.

La pequeña Nessie que yo tanto protegí y cuide cuando pequeña, está irreconocible, no sé qué sucedió con esa niña tierna y dulce que era antes, de un día a otro cambio, dejándome de lado, ella misma se encargó de alejarme, Bella y Edward tuvieron que quedarse aquí, aunque el plan de ellos había sido mudarse con los demás, pero mi caprichosa Ness no quiso y se negó rotundamente, hace mucho que termino sus estudios, y no pretende hacer nada con su vida, Edward intento amedrentarla quitándole el dinero pero Alice y Rosalie siempre le ayudan, recuerdo la última vez que estuve en la casa de los Cullen, ella armo un tremendo lio porque Edward no quiso darle dinero para irse de juerga.

Flashback

-Ya hablamos de esto Renesmee- le dijo Edward que se encontraba sentado junto a Bella.

-Pues hay que hablarlo de nuevo papá, porque yo no estoy de acuerdo, que te cuesta darme dinero, lo tienes a destajos-

-Nessie no creo que esto sea por problemas de dinero, esto es por tu comportamiento- dije para que parara con sus berrinches.

-¿Por mi comportamiento?, pero si yo soy responsable, si bebo no conduzco Jacob siempre me trae y me anda cuidando, llevo la dieta que ustedes me enseñaron, utilizo preservativo cuando tengo sexo con Jacob o alguien más y aún no he matado a nadie- dijo sarcásticamente- no hay nada que no sepas porque te la pasas todo el día hurgando en mi mente, he llegado a pensar que te gusta ver a Jacob desnudo-

-Edward me miró fijo- yo no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Bella encárgate de esto por favor- habló Edward y desapareció.

Fin del flashback

De eso ya hacen dos meses, no he vuelto a ver a Edward puesto que Nessie no quiere que vaya a su casa, estoy confundido y no sé qué hacer, la amo pero esta situación me está sobrepasando, no pude descansar así que me vestí rápido, me subí a la moto y volví a la Push, llegué a la casa de Emily y para mi sorpresa Nessie estaba allí, desayunando con los chicos, en cuanto me vieron entrar a todos les cambio la cara.

-Se acabó la diversión- dijo ella, estaba sentada en una silla que daba a la entrada, se cruzó de piernas de forma lenta solo para provocarme, llevaba un vestido azul cielo que demonios se le veía estupendo, pero solo llevaba el vestido me dejo verla completa en esos segundos en que sus piernas se volvían a cruzar. Era realmente rápida, había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y darse un baño para quitarse mi olor, aunque a ella no le importaba que los chicos supieran que había estado conmigo minutos antes.

-¿No tenías una cita?- deberías estar haciéndote un tratamiento o algo así para que tu próximo amante no sienta mi olor-

-Esa es la ventaja de acostarse con humanos, no logran percibir este tipo de cosas- dijo sacándome celos, ¿pensaba acostarse con el de hoy también?- pensé pero no le dije nada, solo me senté a su lado.

Embry y Quil se me quedaron viendo, no entendían como permitía que Nessie estuviera con otros hombres, cuando ella se iba de juerga, se desaparecía dos días, y luego llegaba oliendo a perfume de hombre, y no me dejaba ponerle un dedo encima hasta dos días después, nunca me ha explicado porque.

-¿Chicos vamos a la playa a jugar un partido? – dijo Seth intentando eliminar la tensión.

-Yo te acompaño Seth, no se jugar pero tú me puedes enseñar- le dijo lamiendo la cuchara con la que estaba poniendo azúcar a su taza.

-Ya basta, ¿quieres que vaya por tu padre?- se pondrá muy contento de saber que ahora quieres involucrar a Seth en tus jueguitos.

-Solo estás celoso- dijo tranquilamente bebiendo de su taza.

-Golpee la mesa y me paré- ¡todos fuera!- grité y nadie más que Nessie y yo quedamos dentro.

-Pero que veo, Black se ha molestado, ¿estas celoso Jacob?- dijo enseñándome nuevamente mi perdición.

-Nessie escúchame- dije cuando logre entrar en razón.

- Puedes irte por ahí y cogerte cuantos tipos quieras- los ojos se me llenarían de lágrimas lo sabía- pero no te metas con mi familia, ellos son mis hermanos, ahora lárgate de aquí.

Ella no salía de la impresión, nunca le había gritado así, por un momento creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos pero no pude confirmarlo porque desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Vas a dejarme?

En un instante ya no estaba frente a Jacob, en cuanto vi que los sentimientos me ganarían hui de allí, no dejaría que me viera llorar aunque lo haya hecho antes, me largue de la Push y me fui hacia mi reformatorio, la casa de mis padres donde me decían que tenía que hacer y cómo, cada vez que me veían. Tome aliento antes de entrar, cruce el umbral de la puerta y sentí unos ruidos exagerados provenientes de la habitación de mis padres, no sé como pero no habían notado mi presencia, debían estar muy ocupados en quien sabe que estaban haciendo, no me apetecía quedarme a escuchar así que salí por donde entré.

-Puedes irte por ahí y cogerte cuantos tipos quieras- se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras de Jacob, ¿Por qué dejaba que me afectara tanto?, se supone que no debe importarme- me encontraba pensando cuando apareció papá.

-El problema es que si te importa y mucho- dijo nuevamente metiéndose en mi cabeza.

-Tu que sabes, solo ves lo que yo te dejo ver en mi cabeza- me defendí no dejaría que me vieran débil.

-Renesmee porque no me cuentas porque has cambiado tanto, tal vez pueda ayudarte, tu no eras así, algo pasó que hizo que de un día para otro dejaras de ser la niña dulce, tierna, especial que eras, mi Renesmee-

-Crecí papá, eso pasó-

-No me mientas, tal vez puedes evitar que lea todos tus pensamientos pero soy tu padre y te conozco-

-Yo solo lo miré sin articular palabra, comencé a distraer los pensamientos de papá con la imagen de esta mañana mientras decidía si dejar salir esto o no-

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué pasa?, te lo diré-me decidí a hablar- me cansé, es agotador pasar cada minuto de tu vida complaciendo a los demás, crecí rodeada de gente que me amaba pero no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían, experimentaban conmigo, -Renesmee pudo leer un libro de 2000 páginas en 20 minutos- decía la abuela Esme, -Vamos a practicar el piano una vez- insistías tú, Jacob con su incansable y agotadora preocupación por mí, una muestra más de sangre me pedía el abuelo, Jasper ayúdame con Renesmee- mi madre siempre haciendo que yo hiciera lo que ella quisiera-, ti Rosalie y Alice siempre tratándome como su muñeca, me vestían y peinaban a su antojo, yo solo siempre he sido un juguete para ustedes, y no me digas que no, sé que todo lo hacían con amor, que soy su única hija y no habrán mas pero saben la carga que eso implica para mí, tener que cumplir cada día con sus expectativas, estudie lo que me recomendaron y tu sabias que no era lo que yo quería, entiendes mi actitud ahora- dije sin parar quitándome un peso de encima.

-Yo…lo siento mucho, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?, yo jamás pude ver eso en tu mente- respondió papá abrumado y sin saber que decir.

-Lo intenté, intenté que me escucharan pero no lo hacían y yo tenía miedo de decepcionarlos- dije ya llorando.

-Hija perdóname…. Yo –

-Ya no importa papá, solo déjame-

-Solo te daré el último consejo, no dejes que la única persona a la siempre le ha importado lo que tú quieres te saque de su corazón y deja de lastimarlo haciéndole creer que andas con uno y otro- me sorprendió que se preocupara de Jacob.

-Se lo merece por creerme de su propiedad- dije haciendo una mueca de burla.

-Tú le perteneces- dijo y yo me quedé confundida.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú le perteneces porque tú lo decidiste así, tu decidiste amarlo, tu decidiste entregarte a él, ¿acaso él te obligo? O utilizo el poder de la imprimación para acercarse a ti, él te enamoro con sus propios medios, siempre lo quiso así, y ahora lo estás destrozando, créeme yo pude leer la mente de Jacob la última vez, él no me importa mucho pero su dolor es algo que de solo poder verlo en su mente me provoca angustia, y la decisión que pretende tomar no te gustará- se marchó por donde llego dejándome así, luego de todo lo que le dije y él me contó.

-Era cierto Jake era el único que siempre ponía por frente lo que yo quería pero tampoco quería darle en el gusto, una cosquilla me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé esta madrugada, no admitiré que lo amo, él está imprimado de mí, no me dejara- dije.

Sentí de pronto una necesidad urgente dentro de mí por verle, necesitaba besarlo y abrazarlo, pero estaba molesto conmigo, y aun no me olvidaba de sus palabras, aunque es poco lo que me dijo para todo lo que me ha tenido que soportar. Decidí volver a la Push, la necesidad de sentirlo iba más allá de mi razón.

Llegué nuevamente a la casa de Emily, esta vez había muchas personas, estaban los viejos de la tribu, entré e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-¿Donde esta Jacob?-

-Está en el dormitorio con Billy- respondió Seth.

-Gracias- dije e ignoré a Leah que me dijo que no podía entrar allí.

Me pare frente a la puerta y me disponía a golpear cuando escuche algo que juraría hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

-Es mi decisión papá, ya no quiero seguir así, Renesmee ya no me ama y yo prefiero dejar la manada y así envejecer para poder dejar este lugar- me había llamado por mi nombre, él nunca me decía Renesmee y quería dejar la manada eso implicaba que comenzaría a envejecer y terminaría por morir.

Caminé dos pasos atrás y choque con la pared del pasillo, mire a la entrada de este y Leah estaba mirándome cruzada de brazos –te dije que no lo hicieras- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi respiración se agito al máximo, entonces Jacob noto mi presencia y abrió la puerta de golpe, se me quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

-¿Pretendes dejarme?- dije llorando.

-Renesmee tenemos que hablar de esto, a solas- se acercó un poco pero lo detuve con mi mano.

-¿Renesmee?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?- no dijo nada no sabía que decir. Salí corriendo de allí, no lo podía creer, corrí y corrí sin dirección hasta que me detuve en un sitio del bosque donde había un pequeño claro, me deje caer apoyada en un tronco y me largué a llorar, sentí un agujero en mi pecho, dolía tanto, no podía imaginarme la vida sin Jacob, mis berrinches de niña rebelde me estaban arrebatando lo que más quería.

Percibí un ruido entre los arboles de mi izquierda que me sobresaltó, Jacob dejó su forma lupina y se vistió para acercarse.

-Renesmee déjame explicarte esto- dio dos pasos a donde estaba yo.

-Deja de llamarme así- dije escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? Que no me quieres o que de pronto decidiste abandonarme- le reclamé.

-Renesmee yo solo…-

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!- grite poniéndome de pie- ¿Por qué no me llamas Nessie?- pregunté molesta.

-¡Porque Nessie ya no está, mi Nessie se fue el día que decidiste darle paso a tu rebeldía!- me devolvió el grito.

-Tu prometiste que nunca me dejarías- mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas- y ahora quieres dejarme.

-Y tú prometiste que serias solo mía y que siempre estarías conmigo- y no lo cumpliste.

-¿quieres darme una lección?, es eso- pregunté dándole la espalda tenía tanta rabia y pena, quería abrazarlo suplicarle que no lo hiciera, decirle que solo era suya que no había roto esa parte de la promesa, jurarle que jamás lo dejaría pero mi orgullo era más grande.

-Tú haces de cuenta que no te importo, que solo me quieres para tener sexo, no te interesan mis sentimientos, me lastimas y te importa un carajo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Eres un imbécil- me di la vuelta y lo apegué a un árbol y lo besé desenfrenadamente, haría que olvidara esa locura con mis besos, pero no funcionó.

-Detente- dijo tomándome por los hombros para apartarme, miré sus ojos que eran el vivo reflejo de la tristeza que yo le había provocado.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó y yo no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-Solo responde-

Si le decía que si era aceptar que estaba equivocada en mí actuar y darle razón para querer hacer lo que se proponía, y si le decía que no era incitarlo a dejarme, pero entonces pensé que él no podría dejarme, esta imprimado, así que no respondí y me aleje de él.

-Si me conocieras lo sabrías- esa fue mi respuesta.

-Me queda claro, que tengas una linda vida Renesmee- dijo y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Ya te vas?, Jacob detente ahí- hable fuerte.

Me miro triste y agotado- adiós Renesmee- y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

- La decisión que pretende tomar no te gustará- me dijo papá, él lo sabía esto no es una decisión precipitada, Jacob me dejaría.


	3. Chapter 3: Detengan las mentiras

Gracias a mis lectoras por su apoyo, las quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes. Espero que sufran tanto como yo mientras lo escribía.

Jacob

Me encontraba vigilando la frontera, eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Hermano, Billy te necesita en casa- oí en la mente de Seth, que venía corriendo ya en fase para ocupar mi lugar.

-¿Qué sucede pregunté ya preparándome para correr?

-Nessie está armando un escándalo, está ebria y dice que no se irá mientras tú no la escuches-

-¿Nessie borracha?- pregunté.

-¿Qué esperas después del notición que le diste ayer?-

-Ya cállate y date prisa-

Llegué a la casa y Nessie estaba fuera con una botella de vodka en la mano, no sé cómo se mantenía en pie, en cuanto me vio llegar, se me acercó.

-Aquí está el hombre que decidió abandonar a su imprimada- dijo bebiendo un nuevo sorbo, no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír, su voz era tan graciosa en ese estado- y después de todo te burlas de mi- dijo dando un mal paso que me hizo acercarme rápidamente a sujetarla para que no cayera al piso.

-Vaya que buenos reflejos tienes- dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus manos.

-Renesmee tenemos que ir a tu casa- le dije sosteniéndola e intentando mantenerla a una distancia apropiada, si la pegaba a mí no resistiría el abrazarla y besarla.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?, me voy pero sola, no necesito que me lleves, y ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme Renesmee?-

-Ese es tu nombre, ¿Cómo debo llamarte?-

-No te hagas el gracioso, como me llamas cuando te beso, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, cuando me haces el amor- me respondió pegándose a mí y besando mi cuello.

-¿Por qué no podía resistirme?, ya estaba comenzando a temperarse mi sangre, debía parar ya, o terminaría haciendo justo lo que no debía, terminaría haciendo el amor con ella una vez más-

- Jake, quiero hacer el amor contigo, te necesito- me susurro en el oído.

-Nessie detenté- le pedí mientras mordía mi oreja, ya toda mi piel exigía su cuerpo.

Tomé su cintura en mis manos y la apegué a mí en un movimiento brusco y rápido, ella no se quejó.

-¿Vas a dejar de jugar conmigo?, ¿Vas a ser mía y solo mía por fin?- pregunté besando su cuello bajando hasta su hombro.

-Yo solo he sido tuya, juro que nadie más me ha puesto un dedo encima- respondió haciendo que detuviera mis besos.

-Pero y todos eso chicos de los que hablas siempre- dije tomando su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido un aroma diferente al tuyo en mi cuerpo?- me preguntó, haciéndome caer en lo obvio.

-No- respondí.

-Solo he sido tuya, nadie más que tú ha estado en mí, nadie más que tú me ha tocado, nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú lo haces-

-¿Por qué me hiciste creer que no era el único?-

-´Porque soy una idiota y no sabía cómo actuar, quería darles una lección a mis padres y terminé a punto de perderte, no me abandones, Jake yo te amo-

¿Cómo se si creer en ti o no?, me estás confesando que me has mentido.

-Porque si quisiera podría estar con cualquiera por ahí, pero estoy aquí contigo, te amo y no quiero perderte-

No sabía si creer en ella y permitir que me envolviera nuevamente haciéndome perder la compostura, o solo dejarla allí, desaparecer y dejarla a su destino. Tampoco podía permitir que una borrachera arruinara el poco autocontrol que había logrado en unas horas. En otras oportunidades habría estado vigilando y cuidando de ella a escondidas, pero hoy no, hoy había logrado hacerla a un lado, no pretendo ni quiero pasarme la vida atrapado en un amor no correspondido, que me hace daño y me lastima a cada segundo, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Si estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, sé que todo este comportamiento es producto de una etapa de rebeldía en su vida, pero debería al menos protegerme de sus locuras tener consideración conmigo que me he pasado cada segundo de su vida dedicado a hacerla feliz por el inmenso amor que siento por ella.

-Jake llévame a dormir contigo- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No Renesmee, tu y yo no volveremos a pasar la noche juntos- le respondí como una maquina programada para mentir, claro que quería pasar la noche con ella, tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerle el amor con locura y despertar a su lado con su cabello en mi rostro y oliendo a ella, con su piel pegada a la mía, ver su rostro pacifico con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio de habernos amado toda la noche, pero ella no quería eso, no era eso lo que había buscado estos últimos años, daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y poder sentirla como la primera vez, cuando se entregó a mí porque me amaba.

Flash back

-¿Estás segura que no estas arrepentida?- pregunté miedoso de su respuesta.

-Claro que no Jake, he deseado esto por mucho tiempo, solo estaba esperando que dejaras tus temores de lado y te decidieras, siempre te he deseado, desde que besaste mis labios la primera vez supe que me entregaría a ti y seria solo tuya para siempre- respondió devolviéndome la calma y aclarando mis dudas, era cierto que me había costado un montón dejar de pensar que Nessie era una niña, con ella era todo tan especial, fuera de lo común, era como un sueño, increíble, de esas historias que solo vez en películas.

-Te amo Nessie y te amare por siempre, hasta que mi cuerpo deje salir mi último aliento-

-No digas eso, tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, tenemos una larga vida para disfrutar juntos- dijo acariciando mi rostro suavemente- no podría imaginarme la vida sin ti, me volvería loca, lo eres todo para mí y ahora que oficialmente te pertenezco- dijo sonrojándose haciendo que sus mejillas rojas delataran su inocencia- nada nos separara lobo tonto- cerró sus ojos durmiéndose en mi pecho, si eso no era la felicidad entonces no sé qué podría serlo- pensé.

Fin del flashback

Un dolor punzante se instaló en mi corazón al recordar ese momento, ¿dónde estaba mi Nessie?, la Nessie que necesito y tanto amo- pensé dejando que me invadieran los sentimientos, se me nubló la vista y sin avisar las lágrimas cayeron, nunca había llorado delante de ella, nunca había dejado que me viera vulnerable, aunque ella sabía a la perfección que me estaba matando lentamente. Cuando sintió las gotas que fue a parar a sus mejillas se separó de mí rápidamente, si fuese posible habría jurado que hasta la borrachera se le había quitado en segundos.

-¿Estás llorando?-

-También tengo sentimientos Renesmee-

-Deja de llamarme así por favor Jake, cada vez que lo haces es como si me enterraras un cuchillo justo aquí -dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano para hacerme sentir el latido de su corazón.

-Es lo mismo que siento yo cada vez que me tratas mal y pretendes hacerme creer que no sientes nada por mí, cada vez que te ibas por allí y desaparecías por días y luego volvías contándole a todos sobre tus conquistas, ¿sabes cuánto duele saberte en brazos de otros?, ¿sabes el dolor que se implantó en mi alma cuando decidiste que ya no querías estar conmigo?, no tienes idea y nunca la tendrás, porque eres una total desconocida para mí- sé que heriría sus sentimientos pero era la única alternativa que tenía para que se alejara y proteger mi corazón.

-No puedo ser una desconocida para ti, sino tu corazón no se aceleraría cuando hago esto- dijo abrazándome y dejando sus labios rozando los míos. ¿Qué era el autocontrol en ese momento?, una palabra, en eso convirtió Nessie mi fuerza de voluntad cuando toco mi punto débil.

-Jake hazme el amor, como la primera vez cuando me hiciste sentir la mujer más feliz de este mundo, necesito recordar cuanto te amo, necesito que me ayudes a ser la misma de antes, trae de regreso a Nessie, te lo suplico- dijo con su aliento en mi boca y solo eso basto para que olvidara todo lo que había planeado.

Renesmee

Podía estar muy ebria pero mis sentimientos no estaban nadando en alcohol, sabía lo que sentía, amaba al hombre frente a mí y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, Jake era mío y lo seria siempre, puedo ser egoísta pero es la realidad, me pertenece como yo a él. Logramos llegar al lugar donde siempre llegábamos cuando queríamos desatar las pasiones, la casa abandonada del viejo Quil.

Esa noche Jake me hizo el amor como la primera vez, fue un momento mágico sin igual, me tuvo en sus brazos toda la noche, se mantuvo unido a mi cada segundo de oscuridad que duro la madrugada, su espalda tuvo que soportar las consecuencias del placer que me hizo sentir porque

mis uñas hirieron su piel cada vez que logró hacerme gritar su nombre.

-Júrame que solo yo he podido amarte- dijo agitado manteniendo el equilibrio con una mano, para no dejar todo su peso sobre mí, mientras me miraba fijamente, lo sé porque el brillo de sus ojos estaba clavado en los míos.

-Solo tu- logré decir entre mi respiración jadeante.

-Regresa a mi Nessie, vuelve conmigo- dijo logrando que me quebrara en mil pedacitos, mis sentimientos explotaran y rompiera en llanto mientras el hombre que amaba con una locura desmedida me demostraba cuanto me amaba-

A la mañana siguiente mi cabeza volvió a ser la misma, me solté de su abrazo, y reaccioné lo que había hecho cuando las copas se me habían pasado, recordé todo lo que le dije, era cierto, pero en mi sano juicio no lo habría admitido jamás. Me vestí creyendo que aún no despertaría y podría irme sin decir nada pero despertó de igual modo.

-Hola- dijo estirándose sobre la cama.

-Hola- dije cortante.

-¿Dónde vas?, creí que pasaríamos el día juntos.

-¿Qué?, no, esto no ha cambiado Jacob.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo y se puso de pie.

-Eso, que me perdones por todo, que anoche me pase de copas y no sabía lo que hacía, perdóname si hice que te hicieras ilusiones, pero tú ya tomaste tu decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada-

-¿No puedes estar hablando enserio verdad?, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que dijiste anoche?- dijo alzando la voz.

- Jake estaba borracha, lo siento- dije tomando mi bolsa-

-Eres una maldita mentirosa-

-Tienes razón, debes alejarte de mí, no quiero hacerte daño-

-Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?-

-Solo hay dos cosas de todo lo que dije anoche que son ciertas, la primera es que te amo y la segunda es que solo me he entregado a ti- perdóname y aléjate de mí, por tu bien- salí de allí dejando atrás a Jake a sabiendas de que sería la mujer más triste durante el resto de mi miserable vida sin su amor.


	4. Chapter 4: Lo que siembras, cosechas

Pasaron los días sin novedad alguna, quince largos e interminables días en los que solo deje mi habitación para comer, haber lastimado a Jake de esa forma me hacía sentir tan miserable que llegue a convencerme que de verdad él debía alejarse de mí y la única forma de que eso sucediera era que yo dejara de aparecerme por la Push. Y el no vendría por aquí a menos que fuera por mi causa, y eso lograba convencerme más, ¿Quién vendría por mi luego del daño que provoque?

Mi madre intentó extorsionarme haciéndome recordar todo lo que Jake había hecho por mí, pero su táctica no daba resultado, puesto que cada vez que lograba que yo recordara algo, cualquier cosa que Jake hubiese hecho era demasiado en comparación a lo que yo podría llegar a entregarle, por lo tanto jamás llegaría a amarlo como él se lo merece.

Esa mañana me levante pasado medio día, la pereza no ayudaba a mi ánimo, lo extrañaba en demasía no cabía duda, abrí la puerta de mi extremadamente bien dotado ropero, cortesía de tía Alice, y de lo más alto saqué una vieja caja de madera tallada, un regalo de papá a mis trece años cuando recibí ese obsequio él me dijo que en ella debía guardar mis tesoros, y así lo hice, me senté a lo indio devuelta en mi cama dejando la caja frente a mí, por un instante dude en abrirla corría riesgos, el riesgo de que los recuerdos rompieran mi calma, estaba intentando dilucidar entre abrirla o no cuando oí que alguien se acercaba a mi cuarto.

Mamá toco la puerta antes de entrar, manía que no entendía porque se supone que tocas a la puerta a la espera de un pase de entrada, sin embargo ella utilizaba ese tan común gesto para decirte "voy a entrar", apenas me vio con la caja se acercó a mi lado y se sentó.

-Lamento interrumpir, sé que cuando sacas esa caja es porque tu corazón lo necesita, pero hay algo importante que debes recordar Renesmee- y tenía razón, ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?, hoy el consejo decidiría si aceptar o rechazar la petición de Jacob. Intenté mantener la calma pero mi pulso se aceleró al mismo tiempo que mis respiraciones.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mamá que con sumo cuidado me abrazó, ella me entendía tan bien, papá le contó nuestra pequeña charla en el bosque y desde entonces mamá cambio su actitud, ya no pretendía hacer de mí un ejemplo de hija y eso era muy agradable. Abrí la caja dejando mi destino a merced de lo que aquellos recuerdos provocaran en mí en este momento, y mi destino quería ensañarse conmigo porque sobre todos los objetos que había dentro estaba el primer obsequio de Jake, la pulsera de compromiso, me la había quitado el día de nuestra primera discusión harta de que Jake me creyera de su propiedad, la tomé con nostalgia recordando el día que la había puesto en mi muñeca, se me nubló la vista de las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

-El orgullo no es bueno Renesmee, a veces hay que reconocer que nos equivocamos e intentar remediarlo- me dijo mamá.

-¡No es tan sencillo!- ¿Por qué no podía salir de allí, correr a su lado y decirle a Jake que me perdonara?

-Claro que lo es, ponte de pie- me ordenó mamá.

-No tengo cara para aparecerme a la Push, tú no sabes lo que he hecho-

-¿Prefieres esconderte?, ¿prefieres que Jake piense que jamás lo quisiste?, ¿eso quieres?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¡Entonces haz algo y deja de lamentarte cuando tienes la solución en tus manos!- mamá nunca me había gritado.

-¡Déjame sola!-

-No necesito hacerlo, ya lo estás- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Me sentía tan estúpida de no atreverme a interrumpir al consejo, en el fondo sabía que Jake me perdonaría pero no estaba segura de sí sería lo mismo, ¿podría Jacob verme de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes?, ¿podría el confiar en mi otra vez?, y en el fondo debo asumir el hecho de que me aterra vivir un rechazo de su parte. Seguí hurgando en mi caja, y en medio de muchas fotos encontré una de unos cinco años atrás, una foto que nos tomó Embry en la playa de la Push, ese día estuvimos de aniversario, Jake no paraba de decirme que estaba celosa de Leah y eso me ponía de un genio insufrible, era cierto pero jamás lo admitiría Leah al ser la única chica de la manada tiene acceso a todo lo que esté relacionado con Jacob y al ser su segundo al mando más aun, yo siempre he estado segura de que ella se siente atraída por Jake, siempre me ha provocado una desconfianza, lo cómico de la situación es que el amor es mutuo, ella tampoco me tolera. Aquel día fue uno de los más divertidos que pasamos en la playa, compartir con los chicos de la manada siempre me distraía de mis conflictos internos, vimos el atardecer abrazados sobre la arena, ese día Jake no dejo de repetirme cuanto me amaba y que haría todo por estar conmigo, todo, incluso… ¡claro, eso es!, Jake estaba haciendo todo esto para que yo recapacitara y regresara a su lado. Me vestí con lo primero que pille, baje las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me disponía a salir cuando papá se interpuso.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dije sorprendida no podía creer que comenzáramos de nuevo con lo mismo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto?-

-Deja de responder con preguntas, dime ¿Dónde vas?- me exigió una respuesta con su tono de voz.

-A la Push, me dejas pasar- respondí cabreada y me cruce de brazos.

-Veo que has recapacitado, espero y no sea muy tarde- se hizo a un lado para dejarme salir pero antes me dio las llaves de su auto.

Cogí el Volvo y acelere hasta el fondo una vez que había tomado la carretera, los minutos me parecían eternos, llegue a la casa de Emily me baje deprisa del carro, Embry, Quil y Paul estaban sentados afuera, Paul se interpuso entre yo y la puerta.

-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo saber cuál fue la resolución?-

-Renesmee no es mi decisión, ¡lo siento!-

-¿De qué hablas?, déjame pasar-

-¡No puedes pasar!, ¡por favor no me pongas en aprietos!-

-¿Qué tontería es esa de que no puedo pasar?, Paul tú me conoces desde siempre-

-Ya no puedes estar aquí Renesmee, es parte del trato- me aclaró Quil- y de inmediato Embry le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál trato?, me quieren explicar que está sucediendo-

-Yo te lo explicaré- dijo Jake apareciendo tras de Paul.

-Chicos déjennos solos, solo cinco minutos para poder explicarle-dijo mirándome de reojo, evitando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran prolongadamente- ya era tarde lo había perdido.

Intenté explicarle los motivos que me habían llevado hasta allí, pero no me dejó hablar. El trato al que había llegado Jake era muy claro y explicito, y por supuesto no me beneficiaba. Jake le explico el caso al consejo, que él estaba imprimado de mí y que no era correspondido, en un principio el consejo no comprendía puesto que anteriormente el mismo había convocado a otra asamblea para que dejaran que su imprimada pudiera visitar la Push. Yo ya no era bienvenida allí, el consejo rechazo su petición de abandonar la manada para envejecer, no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a su cargo de alfa, la opción era prohibirme la entrada a la Push, para mantenerme lo más lejos de él que pudieran y así evitarle el sufrimiento de tener que verme allí, los ancianos entendían y comprendían muy bien el concepto y significado de la imprimación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no podré verte?- solo asintió.

-¿Tú ya no quieres verme?, ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato?-

-Porque es lo justo, yo no soy capaz de verte aquí cada día y hacer como si nada y tú quieres que me aleje de ti, eso fue lo último que me dijiste-

-Lo lamento estaba equivocada, confundida, no hagas esto, ¡no dejes que nos separen!- me acerque e intente tocarle pero me esquivó, lo intente de nuevo encontrándolo desprevenido. Pegue mi frente a la de él, tenía que entender que yo había cometido un error y que todo esto era innecesario, pero un olor me distrajo de mis palabras, era, era…era la peste de Leah en el cuerpo de mi Jake. Arrugue mi nariz, intentando despojarme de la rabia me aleje de él.

-¿Por qué hueles a ella?- mi pregunta fue exigente.

-Eso ya no debería importarte, tú decidiste dejarme, no pretenderás que me quede a vestir santos- dijo tan tranquilamente.

Deje salir un profundo y extenso suspiro- yo sabía que esa zorra siempre quiso tenerte para ella- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice como inculpándolo.

-Debiste pensarlo antes ¿no crees?, tu y yo no somos nada- la palabra nada puede tener muchos significados dependiendo del contexto, pero este nada significaba todo, mi corazón se retorcía y yo solo esperaba que Leah saliera en los treinta segundo que quedaban de mi estancia, y se me cumplió.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que están explicándote que ya no puedes estar aquí- rio mientras me hablaba, se paró junto a Jake.

-La que tiene que explicarte un par de cosas soy yo, así que no me molestes que solo quiero partirte la cara de sínica que llevas puesta- A Jake le cambio el rostro y se interpuso entre nosotras.

-Renesmee tienes que irte-

-Lo sé y no podrías llegar a imaginarte lo que duele todo esto-

-Tú te lo buscaste y ahora estas arrepentida, niña caprichosa- siguió avivando mi rabia la oportunista de Leah.

-¡LEAH BASTA! –

-Está bien, no tienes que comportarte así frente a ella- alego a Jake- cada palabra que salía de su boca era un veneno directo hacia mí- se perdió en el bosque no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que a kilómetros de distancia me decía "yo gané", ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?-

-Jake no hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, de veras lo siento, yo te a… yo… yo te… tú ya lo sabes ¿porque necesitas oírme decirlo?-

-Yo no necesito a alguien que me diga te amo, Renesmee yo necesito a alguien que me demuestre que me ama, que quiere pasar su tiempo conmigo, alguien que no esconda lo que siente bajo una fachada de niña rebelde, alguien a quien no le importe que yo la sienta mía, de mi propiedad, pero no como algo vulgar y simple como un objeto sino como la residente en mi cuerpo y alma-

-¿Y Leah te está dando eso?, tu sabes que nadie podrá hacerte sentir como yo, que jamás podrás sacarme de tu cabeza y de tu corazón, así que empieza a pensar en cómo le vas a pedir al consejo que reviertan este último trato, porque yo no dejaré que esa…..se quede con lo mío, ahora me iré pero no creas que te has librado de mí, porque el vínculo que tenemos tu y yo va más allá de un trato, un límite o una oportunista- me di media vuelta para marcharme pero me devolví a dejarle un mensajito a Leah. Me acerque lo suficiente a Jake como para que sintiera mi aliento en su rostro.

-Dile a Leah que si soy caprichosa, y que mi capricho es que tu regreses conmigo y seas solo mío, así que debe cuidarse las espaldas porque cuando quiero algo lo consigo- lo bese rápido y seco en los labios y se quedo helado.


	5. Chapter 5: La cita

Jacob

Nessie se fue muy enfadada de la Push, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras habría corrido tras de ella. Pero ya estaba hecho. La orden de restricción ya estaba establecida, real o no real debía respetarla o nada funcionaria.

Volví a entrar y cuando lo hice todos estaban expectantes como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer que esperar a ver qué sucedería, me sentí incómodo con tantas miradas sobre mí.

-¿Qué?, ¿no tienen nada más que hacer?- me acerqué a la mesa y cogí un panecillo de los que hizo Emily.

-Jacob ¿estás seguro de esto?, veras- dijo Sue poniéndose de pie- nadie aquí se ha atrevido a decirte lo que piensa a la cara, cosa que no entiendo porque luego mientras estén en fase sabrás de igual modo, en fin eso no es lo que quiero decirte- hizo una pausa y miró a papá- yo creo que no estás haciendo las cosas correctamente, no es bueno que recurras a esto para… tu sabes-

-Lo se Sue pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, y si esto no funciona entonces esta decisión será definitiva, todos aquí saben que no podré vivir sin ella- le arranque un trozo al panecillo.

-¿Y qué pasará con Leah cuando esto acabe?, estás jugando con ella Jacob, es mi hija-

-Leah ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar una decisión por sí sola, ella sabe que yo amo a Renesmee y acepto mis condiciones, si hay alguien a quien debes preguntar es a ella, ¿no crees?-

-Si mi hermana sale lastimada, no me importará que seas mi alfa tendrás que rendirme cuentas Jacob- Seth salió furioso cuando termino de hablar.

-Pero ¿Qué les sucede?, Leah ya está lo bastante grande dejen de cuidarla como si fuera una niña, si queremos revolcarnos es nuestro problema, ahora con su permiso tengo que patrullar- Salí tomando otro panecillo, y aun podía escuchar los murmullos de todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con mis decisiones.

Corrí para encontrarme con Leah era nuestro turno para cuidar la Push esta noche.

-Podrías dejar de pensar en ella, es molesto- oí de pronto en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento pero tampoco se me olvidará de un día para otro- el viento pegaba fuerte en mi rostro lobuno.

-Pff- reclamó-

-Es de verdad, ¿quieres tener una cita?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Podrías concentrarte en Paul que anda por allí y dejar mis pensamientos en paz- Leah se molestó.

-Sabes que no puedo, además esto me incumbe ¿o no?-

-Al menos podríamos hablarlo en persona- dijo y deje de oírla, de pronto se me cruzo por delante haciéndome cambiar de fase en el aire y caí sobre ella-

-Así está mejor- murmuró y fue inevitable mirarla fijamente haciendo que me pusiera nervioso, después de todo Leah en algún momento no me fue indiferente -¿Qué te sucede?- me pare rápido, abroche mi pantalón y me sacudí la tierra.

-Nada, solo creí que podríamos hablar sobre la cita, pero no te rogaré Black, puedes irte al infierno-

No podía dejar que Leah se molestará, debía refugiarme en ella hasta que todo esto acabara-pensé-

-Lo siento- dije acercándome y tomándola por el brazo, es solo que me estoy dando cuenta que esto será más difícil de lo que creí, tendremos que ser muy pacientes es decir debemos ser tolerantes con nosotros mismos.

-¿Cuándo quedamos?, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dije para probar si la había convencido.

De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar mucho en lo que pienso para no ofenderla.

-Yo te aviso Black, solo no me dejes plantada ok- se alejó para cambiar de nuevo.

Nessie

Tuve que actuar a cada momento delante de mi madre, a mi padre no le podía mentir así que le pedí por favor que no le dijera nada a mamá, ella iría a la Push a discutir con Jacob, no podría entrar allí pero buscaría la forma de dar con él, para ella yo y Jacob nos estábamos dando un tiempo para extrañarnos y luego volver a ser novio como antes. Durante la primera semana insistió mucho en que debía al menos ir a visitarlo, no se me ocurría nada más que decirle que no podía romper el trato que teníamos, luego dejo de preguntar, cuando papá notaba que yo estaba muy triste y necesitaba desahogarme se llevaba a mamá por una horas para darme oportunidad de dejar salir esta angustia, he analizado detenidamente la situación, es cierto es mi culpa que no sea Bienvenida en la Push, pensé que todo se solucionaría con una disculpa o un te quiero pero me equivoque, tal vez si deba alejarme para no ser más un estorbo en su vida.

-Renesmee ¿ya estás?- preguntó desde el primer piso mi loca madre.

-¡Bajo enseguida!- solo me faltaba algo, mi pulsera, desde el día que me prohibieron la entrada en la Push hace exactamente 16 días que solo me la quito para bañarme. Mi padre me comento que creía que lo mejor era dejar pasar unos días para que Jacob pudiera despejar la cabeza y graciosamente concordábamos en algo. Baje y papá hablaba con alguien por teléfono, era tía Alice por lo que alcancé a oí, en cuanto me vio se sobresaltó y colgó incluso sin despedirse.

-¡Se ven hermosas!- beso a mi madre pero estaba… acaso mi padre estaba nervioso.

-Nos vemos luego- dije y me acerque a el- ¿estás bien?- pregunté por la expresión de su rostro-

-Luego hablaremos, ahora ve que tu madre debe estar ansiosa-

-Pero…. –shhh- me hizo callar.

Me fui en silencio la mayor parte del camino, temía que cualquier pregunta de mi madre me hiciera escupir la verdad.

-Hoy estas más rara de lo normal Renesmee- mamá no quito los ojos del camino.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco desanimada-

-¿Lo extrañas?- sabía que lo preguntaría.

-Yo…se me cortaron las palabras… si con toda mi alma- dije al fin.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a la Push, podemos suspender nuestro paseo tengo una intersección aquí en frente para dar la vuelta-

-¡No!- grite antes de que diera la vuelta.

-De acuerdo- dijo y ahora si me miró.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad o tendré que sonsacártela?- la miré y el corazón se me acelero.

-¿Por qué te pones así Renesmee?, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?-

-Mamá yo solo quiero distraerme, sigamos con nuestros planes y ya no preguntes ¿sí?-

-Ok, pero sabes que terminaré enterándome que me estas ocultando-

En Port Angels nos miraban como a bichos raros, no frecuentábamos mucho ese lugar, mi madre por lo demás iba bien camuflada. Recorrimos dos tiendas de ropa, ¿aún no sé por qué?, puesto que a mi madre nunca se le ha dado eso de salir de compras con chicas, pero estaba intentando animarme.

-Podríamos ir por unos libros ¿te parece?- dijo tomando la última bolsa de encima del mesón, un par de zapatos que estoy segura jamás se pondrá.

-Sí-la idea me animo- antes vamos por un café y algo para comer si no asesinaré a alguien hace dos días que no cazo- le susurré en el oído.

-Priorizamos la comida entonces- rio.

Llegamos al café Meyer y algo hizo que me picara la nariz, era el, estaba aquí. Sé que mamá también lo pudo oler porque en cuanto entramos me tomo muy fuerte del brazo y cambio su actitud. Impulsivamente lo busque con la mirada, estaba al fondo del pasillo a mi derecha sentado junto a Leah. El corazón se me salía por la boca estaban tomados de la mano. Quise soltarme pero mi madre no lo permitió.

-Era eso, Jake está saliendo con Leah-

-No mamá, podrías devolverme mi brazo-

-Solo si prometes no hacer nada para llamar la atención, recuerda que no estamos solos-

-Se comportarme- dije y en ese momento Leah se percató de mi presencia, sé que el también debió notarlo pero decidió ignorarme. Tuve que contener mi coraje para no correr hacia su mesa y arrancarle la cabeza a esa arpía-

-¿No prefieres que nos vamos?- pregunto mamá.

-No, quiero ver el espectáculo-

-¡RENESMEE POR FAVOR!, vámonos-

-Solo déjame unos minutos por favor- nos sentamos un par de mesas más adelante.

-Leah me miraba y sus ojos se burlaban de mí, la rabia seguía creciendo por dentro y mi madre estaba preocupada lo vi en su rostro cuando la miraba por escasos segundos, Leah seguía provocándome con sus gestos, primero acaricio la mejilla de Jake, luego volvió a tomar su mano y la levanto como enseñándome un trofeo pero lo siguiente que hizo no se lo aguante, se había atrevido a besarlo. Una lágrima cayó sobre la mesa y no pude resistir más la situación.

-¿Crees que con besarlo se enamorara de ti?-

-Mira quien está aquí, la caprichosa de Renesmee- dijo Leah y Jacob me miró, Dios estaba tan enfadada, pero extrañaba tanto su mirada que me perdí en ella por unos instantes.

-Ne…Renesmee ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No me digas que no lo notaste porque esta lo noto desde que llegué-

-Lo siento es que yo pensé que era mi cabeza que me estaba pasando una broma de mal gusto- dijo y con eso me dio a entender que seguía pensando en mí.

-Jake acabas de besarte con ella, no es suficiente con la orden de restricción ahora tengo que verlos en público besándose-

-Renesmee no entiendo tu conflicto, tu querías alejarte de mí, no tienes derecho a reclamar- dijo Jake.

-Además deberías ser una buena perdedora, ya date por vencida- Leah abrió la boca y tomo nuevamente la mano de Jake-

-ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE JAKE, ¿ME OISTE?-

-Jajaja, no creo que sean precisamente mis manos de las que debas preocuparte- dijo sarcásticamente y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡QUE LO SUELTES YA!- tomé un plato de su mesa y lo arroje contra el suelo, y fue allí cuando Jake y mamá intervinieron.

-Ok hija ya es suficiente, vámonos, prometiste no llamar la atención-

-Si eres lo suficiente mujer para hablar así porque no arreglamos esto en otro lado- la rete.

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie- vamos a la Push- ¡Oh cierto! no puedes entrar allí- dijo imitando una lamentación-

-Tú te lo buscaste- pensé para mí. Mi puño choco contra su rostro, nadie lo previno Jake y mamá se quedaron boquiabiertos. Jake solo sujeto a Leah para que no se me abalanzara encima sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

-Renesmee ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué es eso de la restricción?, ¿Por qué no puedes entrar en la Push?-

Muchas preguntas y yo no respondía seguía cegada por la rabia. De pronto vi que Jacob estaba intentando contener la risa lo que me hizo enfurecer aún más. Mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo- no puedo evitarlo- e hizo un débil intento por ponerse serio.

-¿Te estás burlando?- no podía creerlo.

-Claro que no, pero no puedes negar que esto es gracioso-

-¿Gracioso? No se cómo ver al hombre que amas besarse con otra puede ser gracioso-

-A mí tampoco me causo gracia durante mucho tiempo, yo no te veía, pero recuerdas tus relatos, esos que me contabas después que hacíamos el amor, ¿Cómo se siente Renesmee?, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cada vez que te imagine en brazos de otro?-

-Así que de eso se trata, te estas vengando-

- Esto no se quedará así malcriada-

-Por supuesto que no, no te saldrás con la tuya Leah, aunque Jacob te de esperanzas sabes que es mío, que solo me ama a mí-

-Lo recordaré esta noche cuando me haga el amor- respondió.

-¿Ustedes han estado juntos?-apenas me salió la voz, miré a Jake y solo guardo silencio.

-Está bien, ya entendí- vámonos mamá-

-Renesmee… - hablo Jake me volví a verlo pero ya no podía seguir allí-

-Mamá quiero estar sola, nos vemos en casa- no alcance a oír lo que respondió.


	6. Chapter 6: Lo que tenia que suceder

Jacob

Leah estaba en el baño, me imagino que para bajarle a su furia, yo me senté nuevamente a la mesa, esperaría que Leah volviera y nos largaríamos de allí, pero de pronto alguien se paró frente a mí.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- Bella había vuelto a la cafetería pero esta vez sola, se sentó junto a mí.

- Bella no sé qué decir, yo solo estoy intentando seguir con mi vida- clave mis ojos en los de ella y escribían culpable en mi frente las escusas no servirían de nada después de todo ella es su madre- ¡tú sabes que fue ella la que me dejó!, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo hacer?, seguir esperando que se decida a tomar esto en serio-

-Sé que es difícil Jacob, pero llegar a esto, sabes que estás mintiéndote, mírame- me dijo ya que yo había bajado la vista-

-Renesmee ha sufrido mucho estos días. Ha intentado ocultarlo pero no lo ha conseguido, casi no sale de su cuarto también en un par de ocasiones la he oído llorar contra su almohada para ahogar el llanto, de verdad está devastada sabe que ella es culpable de esto y eso la persigue noche y día. Yo he hecho lo imposible para no entrometerme porque Edward me lo pidió, ella no quería que yo me enterara de todo esto, pensaba que te asesinaría- rio y finalizo Bella.

-Yo creí que ya no le importaba Bella, han pasado ¿Cuánto? más de dos semanas y ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a la Push, una llamada o algo. Entonces decidí aceptar esta oportunidad con Leah.

-No sé cómo puedes aceptar algo así, es como hacerte creer a ti mismo que Renesmee no te importa o que Leah te quiere- la miré de reojo y simule una sonrisa entonces Leah regresó del baño, venia alba, asustada como si hubiera visto un monstruo.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que casi tiro el mantel con todo al piso- Leah ¿estás bien?-

Estaba muda como ida – estoy bien solo que allá…- ¡wooo!- no pensé que se sintiera así- dijo y se dejó caer sobre la silla al lado de Bella.

-Leah me estas asustando, creo que es mejor que nos vamos-

-¿Qué?, no, no puedo irme sin saber algo más de él- me hizo una mueca para que viera un joven que estaba acomodándose en su silla junto a un hombre mayor dando la vuelta al mostrador.

-¿Por qué te interesa de pronto ese chico?, es algo joven para ti-

-Acaso alguien te dijo algo cuando te imprimaste de Renesmee, ella era una bebe- respondió defendiéndose.

-Sabes que es distinto- la miré entrecerrando los ojos y entonces cai, Leah se había imprimado- Leah tu…te… ¿imprimaste? –

-Creo que sí, cuando salí del baño ese muchacho choco conmigo de frente, iba a golpearlo pero cuando lo miré a los ojos, me pasó algo extraño de pronto ya no soy yo, necesito estar cerca de él, no sé bien cómo explicarte pero bueno tú debes saberlo-

-Claro que lo sé, cada vez que veo a Renesmee lo siento- dije triste.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- acaso me estaba pidiendo consejos para coquetear con su imprimado.

-Yo creo que solo debes caminar hasta allí y presentarte- dijo Bella, Leah la miró no muy convencida pero tomó aire y se puso de pie, camino hacia allí lento en un par de oportunidades dio la vuelta para mirarnos y ambos le hicimos señas para que siguiera.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente, quien lo diría Leah nerviosa y cohibida- pensé para mí. No seguí prestando atención a la conversación pero si vi cuando el hombre mayor se marchó y el joven invitó a Leah a sentarse.

-Un problema menos- suspiró Bella apoyando la espalda en la silla- y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Creo que me iré a casa y me quedare allí a pensar en lo que ha pasado- sentí un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Aush!-me quejé- tienes menos de un minuto para ponerte de pie e ir a buscar a Renesmee, si no la obligaré a irse conmigo a Alaska, Rosalie y Emmett me ayudaran, en un par de horas estarán aquí- Bella me amenazó.

Me quedé mirándola fijo, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-Te quedan treinta segundos- dijo.

Me paré y salí del café sin mirar atrás, no tenía idea donde iba pero tenía que encontrarla.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a su casa.

Minutos más tarde…

-No está aquí- respondió Edward. Me pasé una mano por el cabello como si eso me ayudara a averiguar dónde estaba-

-No sé si te sirva de algo Jacob pero esta mañana estuvo pensando mucho en el lugar donde ustedes…-Edward hizo una pausa- la primera vez- dijo- sé que de haber podido se habría sonrojado.

-Gracias- dije y salí de allí corriendo. Tenía el corazón, el pulso y todo a mil por horas. Mi destino el bosque que rodeaba la Push.

Un par de metros antes de llegar al lugar exacto cambie de forma, no quería que notara mi presencia aun. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese sitio y reconocer el lugar hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Nessie estaba sentada apoyada sobre un tronco viejo con la cabeza entre las piernas y se podía oír su llanto desde donde me encontraba.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?- de pronto la oí.

-Pues si en eso estoy- respondí algo nervioso, debía jugármela por completo- Renesmee yo quiero que sepas que entre Leah y yo no….-

-No me importa, puedes irte por allí a revolcarte con quien quieras, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste lo mismo?- dijo aun sin mirarme, siendo más específico no quería verme.

-Si esto no te importa ¿Qué haces en este sitio?, tu sabes lo que este lugar significa-

-Yo no lo recordaba solo es una coincidencia- se molestó al ser delatada.

-No mientas, sé que viniste aquí porque creíste que yo y Leah estuvimos juntos, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Deja de fastidiarme, en verdad ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si muchas cosas, pero tú eres más importante, siempre lo has sido y lo sabes-

-Y también sé- dijo poniéndose de pie- que Leah te besó en la boca y me restregó en la cara que había estado entre tus brazos que fácil me olvidaste ¿no?-

-Renesmee eso no es cierto, ven aquí- dije ofreciendo mi mano para que se acercara.

-Tan estúpida me crees que Jacob, ella no se atrevería a decir algo así sin tener fundamentos- respondió llorando- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? se supone que tu solo estarías conmigo, que eras solo mío, ambos prometimos solo entregarnos el uno al otro- se paseaba de allí para acá alegando con sus manos. Se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba celosa-

-¿Y tú cumpliste?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Tu sabes que cumplí te lo dije ese día que llegue borracha a la casa de Billy-

-Osea que no estabas tan borracha como me hiciste creer al día siguiente- reí simuladamente- porque recuerdo perfecto que también me dijiste que todo lo que habías dicho y hecho fue por que estabas bebida, ¿Qué se supone que debo creer?-

-Yo tenía miedo Jacob, de lastimarte, jamás podré llegar a quererte como tú a mí-

-Si eso fuera cierto no estarías aquí, llorando como lo haces solo porque crees que estuve con alguien más-

-Te crees muy inteligente verdad, pues te equivocas no lloro por eso- se dio media vuelta y quedó dándome la espalda- sé que no era el momento pero aproveche el instante para recorrerla con mis ojos. Me acerqué despacio y deje mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-No me toques- dijo sollozando aun.

-Es enserio Renesmee, te mueres de ganas por que te de un abrazo-

-Eres un engreído- respondió sin darse por vencida- pero yo tampoco lo haría así que baje mis manos a su cintura y la abrace por detrás, mi mentón quedó ahora sobre su hombro e inhale un poco de ese exquisito aroma de su piel.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo en un tono agresivo pero no intentó soltarse.

-Intento bajarle los celos a la chica que amo- besé su hombro despacio- sin querer ambos quedamos viendo el sitio exacto en que ella había comenzado a ser mía.

-¿Tú crees que lo que sucedió ese día podría repetirlo con alguien?- ella solo negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta me apretó tan fuerte con sus brazos que por un momento me costó respirar.

-Creo que después de toda la estúpida de Leah tiene razón y debo darme por vencida-sollozo nuevamente entre mis brazos.

-Leah no sabe lo que dice, ella jamás ha podido experimentar algo como lo que tenemos tú y yo. Míranos- levante su rostro despacio.

-Nessie yo...prefería morir que pasar un segundo más alejado de ti-

-Repite eso- dijo me miraba fijo como perdida en mis ojos.

-¿Qué?, que preferiría. ...-

-No eso no, ¿cómo me llamaste?-

-Nessie- dije y solté un desolador y profundo suspiro.

Nessie

Comencé a llorar como tonta, tanto que no se me entendía lo que hablaba.

-Nunca creí que escuchar esa palabra me hiciera tan feliz, nunca creí que me hiciera tanta falta oírla de tu boca, nunca creí que doliera tanto sentir que te perdía-

-Nessie no me perderías aunque lo quisieras porque yo no lo permitiría, no he esperado tanto tiempo para dejarte ir así, te amo mi niña caprichosa-

Se acercó a mi boca lentamente, sentía que su aliento quemaba mis labios, mis interior parecía arder de deseo por él, pero no quería romper este momento así que contuve mis deseos y espere el ansiado momento en que nuestros labios se unieron en un suave y en un principio contenido beso.

Con dificultad detuvimos el beso, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente y yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, entonces sentí sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, me acerco a su boca despacio- la única para siempre- murmuró cuando me atrapo con sus labios- perdón te hice daño- pregunto cuando me acorraló contra el árbol- estoy bien que suerte para ti que soy mitad vampiro- te amo Nessie no quiero volver a estar separado de ti, jamás ¿me oíste?, así que ya vete olvidando de todos tus caprichos de niña rebelde- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Mmmm aja- respondí sin habla me estaba volviendo loca, el roce de sus labios en mi piel sacaba lo peor de mí, la lujuria y el deseo-

-¿Me estás oyendo?- pregunto deteniéndose y me hizo abrir los ojos.

-No, perdón- dije con mi voz agitada- ya guarda silencio –respondí cortando lo que diría con mi boca- entonces sentí unas gotas sobre mi mejilla.

-El cielo está llorando de felicidad porque tú y yo estamos juntos otra vez- la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer.

-Como siempre debimos haber estado, perdóname, lo siento mucho-

-Puedes disculparte de otra forma- comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa.

-¡Aquí!- exclamé-¿bajo la lluvia?

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- siguió con sus manos la hilera de botones hasta dejarme solo en brasier-

-No sabes cómo me ponía de loco cuando pensaba que alguien más podría haberte acariciado- dijo jugando con sus dedos sobre mi pecho, besó mi cuello y bajo hasta llegar a mis senos me despojó de la blusa sin dejar de mirarme, se quitó la polera mientras yo le ayudaba un poco con el brasier pero me detuvo- déjame hacerlo- me pidió- entonces lentamente lo dejó caer, se quedó viéndome como embelesado, luego solo me abrazó logrando que nuestras pieles desnudas estuvieran en contacto.

-Jake- le dije en su boca. Hazme el amor como la primera vez- pedí casi en una súplica.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- dijo y lo siguiente fue verme entre sus brazos, me deje llevar, deje que mi mente solo vagara en pensar en cuanto lo amaba y que no quería perderlo por ningún motivo.

La lluvia golpeaba nuestros cuerpos, era una lluvia especial para hacer el amor no era fuerte pero si suficiente como para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran empapados de ella-

-Ya no puedo más- le oí decir mientras intentaba mantener la respiración- esto sucede porque me tenías mal acostumbrado a amarte cada día, y de pronto… llevo más… de dos semanas sin tocarte- reclamó casi sin aliento.

-Prometo…que no sucederá…otra vez- dije entrecortado por sus movimientos.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo.

-Ya cállate- reí tapándole la boca con mis labios.

…..

-De veras te extrañaba preciosa- estaba envuelta es sus brazos y la lluvia había cedido en el instante en que ambos acabamos de amarnos.

-No se te notaba cuando dejaste que Leah te besara- reclamé seriamente.

-¡Ey!, me tomó por sorpresa- se defendió.

-Ya verá esa cuando la vea de nuevo-

-Ya no debes preocuparte por ella, hoy sucedió algo en su vida-

-No me digas que de pronto comenzó a ocupar su cerebro- bromee.

Jake rio- en verdad le tenías celos a Leah-

-Claro que sí, me retó el día que me dijiste que no podía entrar a la Push-

-¿Te retó?-

-Sí, no me digas que no lo notaste, su mirada lo decía todo- Jake se me quedó viendo- ¿me hablas en serio?- preguntó- claro que si- dije y le di un golpe en su perfecto abdomen.

-Deberíamos irnos, tu madre debe estar preocupada-

-Mamá debe estar preocupada de la llegada de tía Rose y tío Emmett-

-Si algo me comentó- respondió Jake.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y comencé a vestirme, Jake se me quedó viendo extrañado. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Debemos irnos si no queremos que alguien salga lastimado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo estaba molesta por lo que me dijo Leah y hable con mis tíos, les conté lo de la orden de restricción y se molestaron mucho-

-Y que con eso- pregunto Jake aun sin entender.

-Tío Emmett dijo que iría a la Push a poner en su lugar a algunos lobos- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto está mal- dijo Jake poniéndose de pie- Nessie tengo algo que confesarte- dijo no muy seguro.

- ¿Qué sucede?, no me asustes-

-Es con respecto a la orden de restricción-

-No es el momento Jake, luego veremos como arreglamos eso- dije recogiendo mis zapatos.

-Es que no hay nada que arreglar-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-No me hagas esto, tu entiendes- dijo nervioso y yo ya estaba enojándome.

-Jake no me estarás queriendo decir que esa famosa orden… ¿nunca existió?-

Asintió lentamente con las manos en los costados.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?-

-No, yo estaba desesperado no sabía cómo hacer para que vieras que me estabas perdiendo-

-Eres un…- me acerqué rápido-

-Lo siento es que…

-Sshh- tape su boca con mi dedo- gracias, de verdad si no hubieras hecho eso no estaríamos aquí- lo besé despacio.

-Has vuelto a ser tú- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, lamento haberme ido-

-Ok ya vámonos, antes que alguien se mate- dijo y yo me reí-

-Estoy hablando en serio- me resaltó.

-Ok- respondí y salimos disparados hacia la Push.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorpresas

Bella

La llamada de Rosalie me descoloco. Tenía conocimiento de que venían a vernos pero lo que me dijo me complico la existencia, no me imagino a Emmett intentando entrar en la Push ni a los Quileutes intentando detenerlo. Luego que Jacob se marchó Leah se quedó en el café con su imprimado y las cosas se veían bastante bien para ella. Yo estaba dejando el café cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hola Rosalie, no me digas que se adelantó el vuelo- dije nada más conteste.

-No te llamo por eso, es cierto que Jacob le prohibió la entrada a Nessie a la Push-

Me quede helada, ¿Cómo Rosalie sabia eso? Además se oía molesta.

-Aparentemente si- mi voz no sonó muy convencida de la respuesta.

-¿Cómo aparentemente?, Bella no me digas eso porque Emmett está a punto de salir corriendo para ir a partirles la cara a esos perros-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién le dijo eso?- esto no estaba nada de bien.

-Emmett llamo a Renesmee y ella estaba llorando, tu sabes que Em la adora y bueno con lo que está pasando no podemos permitir que ella pase por esto además yo tuve un poco de culpa porque le implante cizaña ya sabes que no me gustan esos…-

-Rose debes decirle a Emmett que Jacob ya está solucionando ese problema, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, ¿Cuánto les falta por llegar?-

-Osea que es cierto, ese maldito perro le prohibió la entrada a Renesmee- casi gruño Rose del otro lado del teléfono.

-Rose de verdad no es el momento, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que ha pasado aquí- intenté calmarme- Rose, Rose ¿me oyes?-

-Lo siento Bella debo colgar, ya estamos en Forks y perdí de vista a Emmett-

-¿Qué?, Rosalie debes….el bip del celular me retumbo en el oído.

Cuando llegué el ambiente no daba para nada bueno, Emmett ya había pasado el límite territorial y estaba discutiendo fuertemente con Paul y Jared. Estos estaban tratando de convencerlo de que no existía esa condición, que Renesmee era libre de ir y venir por la Push cuando a ella le viniera en gana. Los Quileutes no habían entrado en fase, al parecer querían evitar una pelea, pero Emmett se les estaba poniendo por delante y no estaba ayudando a que las cosas se calmaran.

-Emmett, Bella me dijo que no nos preocupáramos que el perro de Renesmee ya está solucionando todo-

-Ten un poco de respeto rubia, están en nuestro territorio- respondió molesto Paul.

-No te metas con ella- gruño Emmett.

-Entonces lárguense, esto no es asunto suyo Jacob y Nessie deben solucionar sus problemas- Jared quería ponerle fin al asunto pero no sabía cómo.

-Emmett escúchame- me pare frente a él y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Gracias a Dios Bella, ya estaba pensando que tendría que pelearme con estos pulgosos-

-¡Rosalie, ya basta!-

-Emmett escúchame si, Jacob le prohibió la entrada a Renesmee para darle una lección, no tienes idea de cómo se ha comportado, vámonos de aquí ellos ya están solucionando sus problemas-

-Jacob me matará por esto lo sé, pero deben saberlo. El jamás habló con el consejo para prohibirle el ingreso a Nessie, todo lo planeó para que ella lo creyera- yo lo mire incrédula- vamos Bella, Jacob no podría estar lejos de ella ni aunque lo quisiera- Paul me interrumpió.

-¿Es una broma no?, Jacob me va a oír cuando lo vea, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo así?-

-Paul le dio la idea- Jared habló y no debió hacerlo.

-Así que tú eres el que inventó todo esto- Rosalie se integró en la conversación.

-Eres un bocaza Jared, a nadie le importaba quien dio la idea-

-Y aun eres cobarde, asume que fuiste tú el de la idea, no eres tan hombrecito, pero disculpa verdad que a veces eres un cachorro- Em se burló de Paul y en ese momento todo se lio.

Paul y Jared tomaron su forma lupina e intentaron hacer que Em retrocediera, intenté ponerme en medio pero Rosalie me saco de allí.

Paul resistió muy bien los golpes que Emmett le dio y él era rápido esquivando las grandes mordidas que Paul le lanzaba, no sabía que hacer se iban a matar estos dos siempre han querido enfrentarse. Y todo acabó peor cuando Jacob y Renesmee llegaron.

-¡Deténganse!- Nessie estaba desesperada.

Jacob

-Jacob has algo se van a matar- escuché a Nessie estaba muy alterada.

Me transformé para que Paul pudiera oírme, pero estaba cegado por la adrenalina, llamé a los demás chicos con un fuerte aullido tendrían que ayudarme a separarlos, Jared no era suficiente. Embry y Quil llegaron de inmediato.

-Embry y Jared ustedes asegúrense de que una vez que los separemos Emmett vuelva al territorio Cullen, yo y Quil arrastraremos a Paul para alejarlos. En ese momento Edward llegó, se enteró de mi plan y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que le ayudara con Emmett. Debíamos tener un cuidado único para no lastimarlos y no salir lastimados.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- oír llorar a Nessie hizo que me distrajera y recibí un puñetazo de Emmett en mis costillas, con dificultad me incorporé y junto a Quil y la ayuda de Bella y Edward logramos separarlos.

-Eres un idiota- pensé cuando Paul ya se estaba calmando, debiste evitar esto tu sabias que todo era mentira- Paul me oyó en su cabeza y salió de fase yo lo imité.

-Es una broma ¿no?, tú y tu noviecita se pelean, andas como tarado inventando cosas para que no te deje. Nos involucras a todos en esto poniendo el peligro nuestra integridad y tienes el descaro de tratarme como idiota, debería darte una paliza a ti-

-Tienes razón soy un imbécil, pero no debiste pelearte con Emmett esto no lo hiciste por nada más que por tu orgullo, reconócelo- Paul siempre evitaba los conflictos e intentaba arreglar las cosas de otra manera así se lo había pedido Sam.

-Ya me hartaste, me largo soluciona solo tus problemas de niño enamorado-

Edward aún estaba intentando calmar a Emmett pero no le daba resultado. Entonces Bella tomó cartas en el asunto y le dio una cachetada que me dolió a mí pero lo hizo reaccionar. Embry y Quil seguían en la frontera para evitar que Emmett se acercara nuevamente. De pronto vi correr a Bella en mi dirección, sin aviso entro en nuestro territorio creí que me golpearía pero paso por mi lado, cuando la seguí con la mirada que apenas pude, se me detuvo el corazón, Nessie estaba tirada en el piso.

-¿Qué le sucede?, pregunté histérico a Bella.

-Se desmayó, estará bien no te pongas histérico, esto es tu culpa no debiste inventar algo así, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En que no quería perderla, estaba desesperado. Bella salgamos de aquí llevemos a Nessie a su casa, iba a cargarla pero Bella no me dejó.

-¿Está bien?- Rosalie se acercó y acarició la cabeza de Nessie.

-Jake, Jake- comenzó a susurrar Nessie pero no despertaba del todo aún.

Abrió los ojos como platos en un segundo y comenzó a buscarme con la mirada, salto de los brazos de su madre y se agarró de mi cuello. La rubia hizo una mueca de asco y salió disparada junto a su novio que aún tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

-Estoy aquí, ya se terminó, estamos todos bien- le quité el pelo de la cara y la besé sentí muchas miradas en nosotros así que solté su boca con dificultad pero con decisión.

Los chicos se marcharon a informar que ya todo estaba bien.

Una vez en casa de Nessie, subimos a su cuarto y nos recostamos uno al lado del otro. Rosalie le llevó una infusión que olía horrible, pero antes de que ella la bebiera Edward se la quitó de las manos.

-¿Qué es esto Rosalie?- pregunto y parecía molesto.

-¿Qué?, me crees tan tonta como para darle algo que se le haría daño en su estado-

-Ya no peleen, me duele la cabeza y aún estoy mareada- les pidió Nessie.

-¿a qué estado se refieren?- estaba confundido, solo había sido un desmayo-

-Este idiota aun no lo sabe- la rubia se cruzó de brazos-

-Ella tampoco Rosalie, déjanos solos unos minutos-

Nessie y yo nos quedamos mudos, ¿de que hablaban?, la rubia hizo un sonido de disgusto antes de salir y cerro de un portazo.

-¿Qué sucede papá?, ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos?, nos sentamos en la cama-

-No sabemos cómo paso, bueno en realidad si- Edward estaba indeciso al hablar-pero lo que no sabemos es cómo es posible, después de Renesmee creímos que era lo último que podría pasar.

-Papá no te estamos entendiendo, ¿estoy enferma?, ¿es eso?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Enferma de qué?, no puedes estar enferma, eres mitad vampiro-

-No es una enfermedad- ella se quedó mirando fijo a Edward, él le sonrió suavemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Nessie y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Alice me lo dijo, ella lo sabe desde hace un tiempo, desde antes que sucediera-

-Me pueden explicar ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte pero me ignoraron.

-Eso estaban hablando cuando te pusiste nervioso hoy en la mañana- Edward asintió.

-Ok, si no me dicen que sucede me largaré de aquí- me puse de pie para caminar hacia la puerta y Nessie me sonrió, era una sonrisa alegre llena de vida-

-Papá déjanos solos, por favor- Edward salió dejando la puerta bien cerrada ese gesto me pareció gracioso ya que seguramente todos estaban oyendo nuestra conversación.

-Amor ya no me asustes, ¿estas enferma? Es eso-

-No estoy enferma, estoy….

-Si estás enferma podemos buscar los mejores médicos- la interrumpí- tu abuelo y tu padre son médicos ellos pueden cuidarte…Nessie me interrumpió.

-¡Jacob cállate!, no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada-

-Embara…embarazada, me deje caer en el sofá frente a su cama, no podía ser cierto-No estás jugando, porque esto no es un juego Nessie-

-Claro que no, no jugaría con algo tan delicado, creí que te alegrarías-

-¿Estas de broma?, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, un hijo- murmuré agachando la cabeza- sentí a Nessie que se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Entonces ¿porque no te veo feliz?- pregunto mirándome triste.

-Prométeme que no tendrás que luchar por tu vida como lo hizo tu madre, no podría soportar pasar por algo así, tener que elegir entre tu vida y la de mi hijo-

-Con que es eso lo que te preocupa-

-Claro que sí, te amo Renesmee y ahora que te he recuperado no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Jake, yo no soy como mi madre-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, tú ya eres mitad vampiro y yo un metamorfos, ¿Qué podemos esperar?, no quiero sufrir a la espera de si podré cargar al niño en mis brazos o una niña, ¿se parecerá a ti?, tiene que ser igual a ti para que sea hermosa, debes cuidarte mucho no puedes volver a pasar por algo como lo de hoy, voy a hablar con Sam para que se haga cargo del patrullaje de noche y así podré estar contigo para cuidarte, demonios ¿qué haré con la manada?-

-Jake ya basta, detente- oí a Nessie con la voz quebrada.

-Nessie no, no llores, lo siento-

-Yo solo necesito que me des un abrazo- era un idiota estaba pensando en todo, en todo menos en ella, me necesitaba.

-Lo siento Nessie, ven aquí- le dije y la abrace demasiado fuerte, estaba eufórico- vamos a ser padres, te amo- la besé despacio.

-Y si, es una niña-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo pensé mientras hablaba con papá y el asintió, tal vez Alice ya la vio- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

No quería pero una lagrima broto de mis ojos, no era tristeza, no era preocupación, era dicha, felicidad, tendría una hija con mi Nessie, no quería soltarla de pronto me parecía tan frágil.

Pero los gritos de abajo nos quitaron el maravilloso momento.

-¡Quien me asegura que ella estará bien!- oímos a Bella.

-Bella, Alice ya la vio, estará bien, no será una de nosotros-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nessie bajando la escalera de mi mano.

-Nessie ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?, no sabemos que pasara durante tu embarazo- Nessie miró a Edward que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya le expliqué que tú y la niña estarán bien, pero ya sabes que tu madre es terca-

-No se trata de ser terca Edward solo tengo…miedo-

-Mamá estaré bien, sé que todos ustedes se encargarán de eso- mi Nessie abrazó a Bella que me miraba con ganas de enterrarme los dientes o arrancarme el cuello.

-¿Todos ustedes lo sabían?- pregunté- Menos Bella claro está- dije al final.

-Si, por eso Emmett estaba tan molesto, lo que no sabíamos era que ustedes no estaban enterados, Alice le dijo a Edward hace unos dos meses ya- Rosalie me explicó.

-Las cosas no estaban muy bien por aquí- Edward respondió mirándonos con cierto enojo.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- pregunté ansioso por saber que venía.

-Carlisle ya viene hacia aquí, el me ayudara a saber más sobre tu embarazo hija, pero por el momento creo que puedes seguir teniendo una vida normal-

-Creo que jamás he tenido una vida normal- todos se rieron al escucharla.

-Nessie tengo que irme por una hora, tengo que hablar con los chicos y solucionar algunas cosas- ella me miró triste y me hizo un puchero, ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

-Está bien lo haré después- le dije solo para consentirla.

-Papá, nosotros iremos al cuarto, aun me siento mareada- Nessie sabía que no le dirían nada desde hoy, todos se concentrarían en mimarla y cuidarla.

Subimos nuevamente al cuarto y nos recostamos sobre las tapas de la cama, quedamos pegados el uno al otro y como un acto reflejo lleve mi mano a su vientre allí donde estaba comenzando a crecer nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?- pregunté pero no me respondió, se había dormido nada más puso su cabeza en la almohada.

Esto era una completa locura, no creí que algún día serie padre. Lo que me preocupaba es lo que diría la manada y los jefes del consejo ¿aceptaran esto con calma?


End file.
